Everyone likes some company
by AnanaBBy
Summary: What began as a long, needed weekend could become...


My favorite character is Cam…and I think it is because I am a pathologist! Not a forensic pathologist, but a surgical pathologist, and we go through the same training building up to fellowship. Of course, I tried to extrapolate my knowledge in a forensic lab to my story. So in my story she is not the only pathologist (no other pathologist will be presented, but she might make reference to them), she works on other cases, not only with Brennan. Also she has friends in the outside world. I think she should have a partner though, which is the point of my story.

I hope you enjoy it! R and R!

Summary: What began as long needed and awaited weekend might actually turn into something…or maybe not…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Bones.

She propped her entire weight into the desk chair, leaning her head against the cushy, black leather. She massaged her throbbing head while closing her eyes. '5:00 pm, where had the day gone' she thought to herself. She glanced to the side table next to her desk, and saw the "tower" of folders and reports she needed to finish…soon. She was so behind in her autopsy reports, that she had no idea when she was actually going to finish. She doesn't remember being this tired ever before, and wondered how she got to this point. Was there an end to this? She had been bombarded with work the last few months, both administrative and autopsy work. The number of cases had increased dramatically, and the number of forensic pathologists had not. She had been forced to work more of the cases, increasing the number of reports she had to dictate and write, plus confirming and second-signing all the other homicide cases the rest of the Jeffersonian worked on. She had tried to keep up, working late, entire weekends, even from home, sleeping few hours and sacrificing personal time. But thinking about this was just making her upset and over-worked, and she needed to focus. She couldn't afford to waste whatever amount of energy she had left on that, she needed it to work.

Ok, decision had been made, she thought. She will take a five minute break, and will hit the ground running with at least one report. She can come in over the weekend and maybe finish…just maybe. She hated to work on weekends, much less on a holiday weekend (Labor day), but this had become part of routine in just trying to keep her head above water.

The next thing she knows, Booth was nudging her. She opened her eyes, to see a sympathetic Booth trying to wake her up. She had fallen asleep! 'Great' she thought.

"Cam, are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Yeah", she managed a half-smile "Am just so tired, and I just wanted to rest my head and eyes for a few minutes and well…what time is it?"

"It's 5:45" he responded, "You look really tired, maybe you should just go home have some wine, hot relaxing bath, lie down, call it a night. Work will always be here. It's Friday Cam, you used to enjoy those not too long ago". She thought about this for a second. It was going to take her forever to write the entire report because she was so slow. It probably would be better to rest and come back tomorrow. Even if she tried, she was not going to get done anyway tonight.

"You're right" she responded "I'll go home, and finish this up at some point during the weekend".

"C'mon, I'll walk out with you", Booth said as she helped her stand up.

As soon as she was on her feet, the room started spinning and her legs gave up. Just before hitting the floor, Booth got a hold of her and sat her back on her chair "Cam… Cam… what's wrong?." It took her a while to figure out what happened "Am fine Booth, my blood pressure, but am fine. Thanks."

"Cam, you almost fainted. You are not fine. Do you need anything. What can I do?" a concerned Booth answered, just as Dr. Brennan walked into Cam's office. "What happened?" she asked.

"Cam almost fainted when she stood up…talk about tired"

"It was probably orthostatic hypotension…not that uncommon Booth. Maybe she's dehydrated, or has not eaten enough glucose…have you had anything to drink today Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan stated matter-of-factedly.

"Actually I haven't" Cam responded "I would appreciate some Advil and a Coke-Zero, if you're still offering Booth", she continued.

"Advil and Coke-Zero it is!" Said Booth as he exited the office.

"There's some Advil in one of the drawers of my desk Booth, you can bring some" Dr. Brennan Said

Booth left towards Brennan's office, walking fast.

"You seem tired Dr. Saroyan. The circles under your eyes have been increasingly visible the past few weeks. That happens when you have a decreased amount of sleep."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan, you look great too" Cam answered, a little sarcastically.

A confused Brennan thought about the sensless comment. She had not said anything about looking good. However, she thought, it was probably sarcasm, which she missed frequently, and decided not to question. "Did you get a chance to revise the report I gave you yesterday?" she questioned instead.

"Yes! Am so glad you asked. It was great Dr. Brennan, thank you so much. I did not know you read the complete file of every case you work on."

"Yes I do, Dr. Saroyan" she replied "which is why I can assist you in finishing them. I'll be happy to finish compile and finish the reports of the cases I worked, if you want. I see you have a lot of pending reports to work. Unless you want to do it yourself. I just noticed your increase in work load, and thought I might be helpful."

Cam thought for a few seconds. Usually, she wouldn't delegate this much work, especially if it was part of her job description. But Dr. Brennan had done a great job on those reports, and it would take her a fraction of the time to revise her reports rather than writing them herself. "I am very thankful for the help Dr. Brennan. I appreciate it. Your reports are the ones on the right of that pile. You don't have to do all of them, or any of them. Just take them, and when you are done bring them back." She said smiling. "I really appreciate this Dr. Brennan, really".

Brennan grabbed the 8 reports that belonged to her, wished Cam a good weekend and exited her office just as Booth walked in with the Advil bottle and the Coke-Zero. Cam took a couple of pills and swallowed them, opened the soda and drank. "Thanks Booth" as she put the can down.

"Feeling ok?"

"Yeah…I just did not get a chance to eat today or drink, and haven't been sleeping more than a few hours every night" she sighed "am exhausted" she admitted defeatedly.

Booth smiled "Cam, you work so hard. It's ok to be tired. You're constantly at meetings or working on autopsies…not to mention the amount of paperwork you have to deal with. You're super, and you know it. So, am taking you home, you're going to relax tonight. You need to eat something too."

Cam smiled. She loved Booth's good natured heart. "Thanks Booth. You don't need to take me home though, I can drive."

"Camille, you're not driving anywhere. Am taking you home, and tomorrow, you can call me and I'll bring you back here to pick up your car" he said firmly "And am not arguing with you".

She smiled. She definitely was lucky to have a great friend in Booth. Through the ups and downs of their relationship, the friendship stayed strong. She was thankful. "Thanks" she said.

"Ok get your stuff" he said while helping her get up again "and I'll meet you by the entrance. I'll go and get the car".

She grabbed her bag, her phone, made sure she had her car and house keys, walked out while turning off the lights of her office. Just then, her phone rang. It was David, one of her closest and oldest friends from med school. AH! She remembered its Susan's birthday party today. Another med-school friend was having a birthday party, and she had completely forgotten about it. Ugh she thought. Hmmm…maybe I shouldn't answer but…"Hello David" she answered as she continued walking out the glass doors.

"Hey!" He said cheeringly "You coming to the party? We could drive together and flip to choose the designated driver."

Booth stopped by the entrance and she got in the passenger's seat "I am not going to make it to the party tonight. " she said, and she was really really really hoping he wouldn't ask why, because she was almost ashamed of admitting she was just too tired, but couldn't come up with a better excuse in that second. "C'mon Cam, why not?" was his response "I haven't seen you in ages, it seems. Everyone will be there. It's going to be fun".

She felt so bad. When the party was announced she was so looking forward to it, and now, she really couldn't think of a worse idea. "The truth is David, am very tired. I have been working nonstop for months now, and this week has been horrible. I just can't. I am really sorry. Am going to have to call Susan and apologize". She did not know why she was so ashamed of admitting that. Maybe it was because her friends went into Surgery, trauma, Ob-Gyn with crazy schedules, and all of them seem to be fine. And she, the pathologist, couldn't handle long hours.

"Wow! You must be really feeling it, because that was so not the answer I was expecting from you…are you sure you are not sick?"

"Am fine…it's just been crazy…" and Booth gave her a glare.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes David, am sure…take a left"

"Are you talking to me?"

"No, sorry, am directing Booth. I had an orthostatic hypotensive episode earlier today, and over protective Booth here is driving me home. "

"Doesn't sound very fine to me. Look, here is what we are going to do. Am going to come over, bring you a special dinner I know you like specially after grueling days, and am going to make sure you are ok. You know what they say, 'doctors are the worst patients'."

"You don't have to do that. You have the party and I just want to relax David, really. I am not in the mood to talk or deal with anything right now". She sharply replied.

He knew her very well "Look Cam, I promise I won't stay long. I'll just take you food, make sure you are ok, and I'll be off. I know how much you like your alone time."

"Ok…I'll see you in a few then" she said as she hung up, slightly irritated. How come they won't leave her alone!

"Who was that" Booth asked.

"David, my friend from med school. We had this party tonight, that I am really not up to tonight, and he got worried because apparently I never pass up a good time, and he's on his way with food" she said, sounding a little exasperated.

"and that is a bad thing because…"

"It's not!" she snapped

Booth grew quiet.

"Am sorry Booth. Really. I don't know what is wrong with me. You have been nothing but thoughtful and nice, and am snapping at you."

He looked her in the eyes…they were slightly teary. Emotional.

"Cam, it's ok. We are your friends. And as friends we like to see you happy a good, and when we don't see that we try and help out, but you make it hard for us to help. It's not that you need our help, but sometimes is nice to feel you are not alone in this world. We are not going to love you less if, or think you are less strong if you accept a ride, or dinner. You need to give yourself a little break."

They drove in silence for the reminder of the way. "Call me tomorrow whenever you are ready, and we'll go pick up your car. Forget about work tonight, and enjoy your evening. Rest ok? You need to rest."

She heard a car stop and footsteps. Must be David, she thought. She had just gotten her shoes and blazer off. She opened the door, and there he was, standing with her favorite burger and sweet potato fries! She chuckled…when they were med school students and even while on internship, after a rough call night they would go to this place near the hospital and have the amazing sweet potato fries and black and blue burger…good times, she thought.

"Hey…you look like hell" was his first sentence.

She glared at him. "Thanks" she said I appreciate the food, though! And sorry about our earlier conversation. I have been irritable lately. I did not mean to sound unappreciative" she said. "I snapped at Booth too, and he was nothing but nice to me. Am sorry" she said, her eyes really filling with tears now. What was wrong with her! Why was she so emotional?

David hugged her, and sat her at the edge of the couch.

"I don't know what is wrong with me! Am so tired I want to cry" tears streaming down her face "All my body is in pain…I don't know how long I can keep up living like this. I never do anything anymore, am always tired, snappy…I can't handle this!" She broke down.

He gently let go as he spoke "You know better than anyone that when our defenses our down, like now, our emotions start coming up. You are tired, and it makes you overly sensitive. You are only beating yourself up because your guard is down, and really don't have the energy to use your senses. It is not going to make you feel better, if anything, being emotional will make you feel worse. So, got get changed, sweat pants whatever, we'll eat, have some wine, and I promise you'll feel better."

She had always appreciated straight to the point comments, and it brought her back to reality. She went to her room, changed, and by the time she came down, David had set the table in her small kitchen island. She sat on one of the bar stools, and started eating. Her headache subsided halfway through the meal, and had actually started to feel a little less tense

"Cam, may I say something?" David asked

"hmmm not sure…" she said smiling

"You have always been a strong person. You are never intimidated by more challenges. You are highly motivated." She started "I know you really like, or liked, your job when you first started. We all have periods of high stress in our jobs, its normal. I think you have to analyze about yours. You need to decide if you are still happy there, and if you want to continue. I don't have any insight to that, but I do know that you are more than capable of changing things around. Take this weekend off. Take this weekend to recuperate and rest. Sleep, take hot baths, watch TV, read your awful 'romantic novels', etc etc. I can guarantee you will feel so much better once you have physically recovered and you will think straight. If you still love this job, how to make it better. If you don't, think about your next move." He looked her in the eyes. He was right. She really couldn't continue like this, but really did not want to think of a solution now, too freaking tired.

"You're right" she said "and your weekend plan sounds AWESOME"

He walked to face her back and starting massaging her shoulders and neck.

"You have no idea how good that feels" she mumbled. It felt really good "hmm" she continued

"That's the idea" he said "You remember what my pre-medical era job was? Massage therapist."

"That's true, I remember" she had her eyes closed now, and was hunched over.

"C'mon Cam, let's get to the couch…I'll check if my skills are still good".

Per his command, she laid down on her stomach. He started massaging her head, neck, shoulders, back. She started to relax and let go. She was so relaxed she couldn't articulate any words. Her mind went blank. He continued with her legs and feet. She doesn't remember feeling so relaxed in a long long time. His strong hands felt so good against her aching, tensed muscles. Being physically exhausted and emotionally drained she passed out. Completely out.

"Cam…wake up" gently nudged her shoulder

"You know it's bad when you get woken up two times in one day" she joked

"Go up to your bedroom, you'll be so much more comfortable on your bed"

"I don't want to move"

"I know" he smiled "You still have to."

As she stood up "Thank you very much David. I…"

"I know" he said as he hugged her. "Have a good night sleep. Call me if you need anything".

She dragged herself to her bedroom, did not bother to wash her face or change. She got in bed and hid under the covers. She took a glance at the clock 8:00 pm, it read. She had not been in bed by 8 since she was a kid…and it felt wonderful.


End file.
